


Friends?

by shewearsglasses



Series: The Amazing Spider-Gwen [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Edge of Spider-Verse, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gwen Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Gwen Gets Bitten, Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Avengers - Freeform, Awesome Gwen, Bad Flirting, Crime Fighting, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Gwen Stacy is Spider-Man, Male-Female Friendship, Spider-woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen doesn't know what to think of Deadpool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends?

“Hey, Spidey!” Gwen turned, locking eyes with the man speaking.

She cocked her hip out and rested a hand on it, “Do I know you?” She flipped her hood down, and eyed him. The man was large; he had about half a foot on her, and his shoulders were probably double the width of her own. She tried not to let her apprehension show through her body; she wore a mask for a reason.

He donned a red and black costume, a belt around his waist locked several guns to his side, and she could just make out the tips of two swords strapped to his back. “Name’s Deadpool,” he—Deadpool—held out a hand. She eyed it, and after a moment of contemplating the possible cons of taking it, she accepted it. His handshake was firm, strong. She stumbled forward, and he caught her with a hand to her shoulder.

She shrugged him off, jumping back to place a yard’s worth of space between them. After rolling her shoulder, she glanced back at his grin warily. “Spider-Woman,” she bit out.

“I know,” he grinned and stepped closer to her. “Cause I was actually  wondering if you’d mind giving me your autograph,” he held out a notepad and a pen.

She glanced between his eager face and his outstretched hands, “Um.” He waved his hands in the air, inching towards her. “What?”

“I want your autograph,” he repeated as if that were explanation enough.

She stepped back, “No. What the heck?” He pouted, visibly deflating after her flat refusal. She thought back to his introduction, Deadpool. Where had she heard that name before? A memory burst before her eyes like a light bulb had gone off above her head. She looked up, no wait. That was Deadpool holding up a light bulb above her and pulling the string to turn it on and off. “How are you doing that—no. That’s not important.” She shook her hands out, Captain America had warned her about Deadpool the last time they’d teamed up.

“He’s…eccentric,” Steve had said, cringing.

“He’s batshit crazy,” Tony called over his shoulder as he flew home.

Steve shrugged, “That’s not how I’d put it. But, he’s not wrong, Gwen.” Then he’d given her some heartwarming Captain-y advice and she’s swung off. He was so cheesy, but she really respected him.

“You’re a mercenary!” She said, pointing at Deadpool, “The Avengers think I should stay away from you.”

“And here I was thinking The Avengers never did anything for me!” Deadpool waved his hand at her, “Those losers think I’m a ‘bad influence’ or whatever.” He stood straighter, and did a Captain America pose, “Wilson, you need to be less risky on the battlefield. You could get someone killed.”

“Was that your best Captain America impression?” Gwen grinned at him, crossing her arms over her chest, “Really?”

Deadpool pulled a knife from his belt, and Gwen jumped back further. But she relaxed when he only used it to cut a hole in his mask, which he… stuck his tongue through. Really? Gwen rolled her eyes, was this guy serious? “You owe me a mask,” he said once he’d pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

“Ha! No way, I didn’t force you to ruin it.”

Deadpool mimicked her position, “but you did force me to react! I’d say it’ll be about $3K to fix.”

“$3K?” Gwen laughed again, leaning forward to clutch at her stomach, “As _if_ , buddy. I can barely afford my own rent.”

“Yeah?” Deadpool leered at her. Why was she talking to him again? “Need a roommate?”

“Already got one,” she said, turning away and moving to the edge of the roof.

“Wait, Spidey!” Deadpool called, and for some reason she listened. Gwen stilled and allowed him to jog up to her side, “We should be friends, right? I really think we should be friends. Maybe we could even team up now and then? We could be like best bros! Think of how good our asses would look together on the posters!”

Gwen sneered at him, if only he could see her facial expressions, “Shut up about my ass.”

“But it’s so nice and round and—” Deadpool cut off when he noticed the way she stood with her hands on her hips, “If I stop talking about it, would you let me touch it?”

“No!” She spun around and jumped from the roof.

“Well, I’m gonna take that as a ‘maybe’ for the whole friends thing!” Wade said, and Gwen rolled her eyes as she webbed her way through the sky. “See ya later, Spidey!”

Not if she could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was odd to write without Peter. But I think Gwen would probably have a similar relationship with Wade in the beginning. Don't worry, she'll warm up to him.


End file.
